


Warp Speed

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [43]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: @timepetalscollectiveStar Trek Mirrorverse AU.  NSFW.





	Warp Speed

**Author's Note:**

> This is...a new style for me.

“Report, Commander.” It wasn’t a request.

“The mission was a success.” Commander Rose Tyler kept her report succinct, knowing that the sooner they were updated, the sooner they could move on to other…more pressing matters. “And you, Doctor?”

Doctor Foreman smirked. “A success. The mission, that is to say; the surgery…depending on who you ask. Finished at the computer terminal?”

Tyler nodded. “Computer, save and file report.”

“Report saved,” the mechanical voice of the starship computer said.

“Computer, log off user Tyler1.”

“Logging off.”

“Well, then, Doctor, it would seem that we’re both off-duty…” Tyler smirked. The Doctor took her hand, possessively drawing her near, his free hand resting against her bare stomach. “Shall we retire to your quarters, then?” Her smirk broke into a feral grin, her tongue visible through her bared teeth. “Mine are still, ah, a bit messy.”

The Doctor grinned leerily, leading Tyler into the corridor. One of the perks of being a higher-ranking officer was quarters in close proximity to the lab. He quickly escorted Tyler down the corridor (as she already began her teasing ministrations) and keyed in his passcode to let them in to his quarters, locking it behind them.

Her hands were at the collar of his shirt almost immediately, opening it with practiced ease and pulling it over his shoulders. She threw the offending garment to the corner (keeping the golden sash), cupping her hand to his cheek, running it down to his chin, immersing herself in the sensation of his beard. She tied his hands together behind his back with his uniform sash (“you know the rules.” “I am also quite aware of the punishment,” the Doctor retaliated huskily.) and pushed him down against the bed. Straddling him, Rose looked into the piercing blue eyes of her lover and lowered herself so that she was nearly touching him. And stopped. The Doctor involuntarily moistened his lips and Rose took the opportunity to lightly bite his tongue, stopping any movement on his part until she released him.

“And how is my alien tonight?” Rose lowered herself to the bed, rolling over to her side, tracing the Doctor’s bare chest, and smirked as his hair stood on end.

“I could ask the same about my human,” the Doctor replied huskily. Rose kissed him suddenly, hard and urgent. The Doctor responded in kind, straining against the tied sash. The need to have her in his arms, under his control was suddenly unbearable.

“Not yet,” Rose seemed to know his thoughts. “It’s my turn first, tonight. What shall we do first?” She lightly ground against his prick, knowing how the friction turned him on. There were still too many layers between them, so she popped open his trousers, ignoring his swollen prick. The Doctor lifted himself to the air for her to shimmy them off, but she pushed him back into the bed. Rose sucked his nipple and he moaned, growing harder, unable to do anything about it. She kissed and sucked her way up his chest, his collarbone, his throat, working her way up his body. He strained against the restraints, locking his legs around her waist. Rose looked at him then, breathless, sweaty, and completely divine; he ripped the sash and flipped them over so that she was between him and the bed.

The Doctor tore Rose’s knickers as he pulled them down, already testing her wetness. Her clit was slick and he felt her shiver as he ran a finger up her. He ground against her and, he realized his pants were still in the way, he tried to remove them without stopping touching her. Rose pulled them down, stroking his prick, which was pulsing with desire. “Rose,” he grunted. They stroked and ground against each other, he penetrated her and she rode him until she orgasmed, crying his name. The Doctor’s own orgasm quickly follows and he collapses on top of her in a sweaty, sticky mess.


End file.
